


checking it twice

by awildcur



Series: i love that johnny coco cruz [12]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildcur/pseuds/awildcur
Summary: Reader shows up at the MC's Christmas party at Coco's request.(from a request on tumblr)
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Original Female Character(s), Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Series: i love that johnny coco cruz [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185551
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	checking it twice

To put it bluntly, the holidays didn’t mean shit to Coco. Whatever “magic” he was supposed to feel this time of year had already been verbally or physically beaten out of him by Celia a long time ago. But ever since Letty barged back into his life, he wanted to make an effort for her. It was too late for him but he didn’t want Celia to taint everything for her, too.

While clubhouse parties are a regular occurrence – no holiday required – Bishop allows a few decorations to go up for this one. Some of the guys are working hard on rebuilding the tree made of beer bottles; the one from earlier already crashed into, spilling glass all over the floor. Another Christmas tree, which is nothing more than a large houseplant with a string of lights haphazardly thrown around it and messily “decorated” with bottle caps and the clubhouse sucias’ bras and panties, is placed in the corner. You watch as girls go up and make their own contributions to the tree, and think of joining in on the fun – but there’s only one way you want to lose your panties tonight.

When Coco texts you, saying you should come by, you don’t think twice. The back and forth between the two of you the last couple weeks has left you anxious. You’re dying to have his hands and his mouth on you.

_His mouth._ You can’t believe you’re so affected by him when he hasn’t even kissed you. Every chance either missed or interrupted. The slightest brush of his lips against yours is all you’ve been rewarded – before a phone goes off or someone barges in or he has to run off because of “club shit.” But not tonight.

Coco’s in a corner with Letty, having what looks to be a father/daughter moment that you don’t want to interrupt. You catch his eye and nod over to the bar, letting him know you’ll be waiting for him. When you sit, you’re surprised to find several plates of cookies across the bar. You reach out for a decorated sugar cookie, humming in appreciation after a bite.

“How do you like ‘em?”

You look up, finding Chucky behind the bar eagerly awaiting your answer.

“Mmm, it’s good,” you cover your mouth as you speak, nodding in approval.

Chucky’s face lights up and he excitedly starts to tell you about all the cookies he’s made. “Peanut butter, chocolate chip, gingerbread, snickerdoodles – I can make ‘em all, no problem.”

You take a couple more as you listen, enjoying the sugary taste on your lips. Letty suddenly pops up at your side, grabbing some gingerbread men.

“Hey, these lil’ fuckers are pretty good, Chucky,” she says and bites the leg off of one.

They walk off and you hear the scrape of the stool next to you. You know it’s him before you even look, your body immediately responding to having him close to you.

“So, you been good or bad this year, chula?”

“Why?” you ask, turning to look at him, a small, teasing smile stretching across your face. “You checkin’ off your own list this year?”

The smoke of the cigarette between his fingers billows up, the swirls framing his face. He shrugs in response, a puff of smoke expelling between his lips. You watch as his tongue licks over his bottom lip before he says, “Not much of a list with just one name.”

“That’s all?”

“Only one I need.”

You take the last bite of one of your cookies, attempting to hide the smile threatening to take over your face. It takes all you have no to kiss him right there; that’s not how you wanted it to happen, with everyone around.

The two of you look over your shoulder as the playful banter that’s been going on between Gilly and Ez grows louder. They’re both laughing so you know it’s nothing serious – and you know these guys rib each other all the time.

Still, you quirk a brow and lean into Coco to ask, “What’s that all about?”

He gives a short laugh, exhaling another puff of smoke from his lips. He shakes his head before answering, “Ez thinks he can take Gilly in the ring.”

“Can’t he? I mean, he looks pretty strong.”

“You ain’t seen Gilly in the ring. They’ve been arguing about this for days,” he rolls his eyes.

A loud whistle quiets everyone and all eyes turn to Bishop. “Enough! Let’s fucking settle this,” he says. He points to Gilly and Ez. “You pendejos better give us a good show.”

With cheers and yells, everyone starts to head outside. Coco crushes his cigarette in a nearby ashtray before standing from the stool. He turns to you, a look of confused amusement etched across your face.

“Wait, they’re actually gonna fight?” you ask.

“Ain’t a holiday without one,” he shrugs. “C’mon.” He grabs you by the hand and you trail along behind him. He stops at the door, leaning against the door frame. “Don’t worry, it won’t get too bloody.”

Coco laughs at the look you give him. “Chill out, chula,” he says when Letty passes between you two as she goes outside.

“Heads up, you two,” she says.

Simultaneously, your heads tilt to look above. You briefly wonder why anyone would put up mistletoe in the clubhouse, but you don’t get the chance to question it as you feel Coco’s hands grabbing at your hips.

He pulls you close to him and captures your lips. You would be embarrassed at how you moan, low and needy, and how you claw at his shirt to bring him flush against you – but you can’t find it in yourself to care. Finally, _finally_ , Coco’s lips are against yours. You’re surprised at how soft the kiss is and bite at his lip, wordlessly asking for more. You want all that he can give you. He complies, pushing you against the door frame and deepening the kiss. Your head spins, hazy from him and his kiss.

When Coco pulls back, he swallows hard. He licks at his lips, tasting the sugar from the cookies you ate and smirks up at you. “Checked off my list.”

“You should check it twice to make sure,” you breathe.

He laughs, his hand cupping your cheek, and pulls you in again – just to make sure.


End file.
